


Ride

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b> Prompt: Anything Goes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Title:** Ride  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) Prompt: Anything Goes  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/ No warnings  
 **A/N:** N/A  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Ride

~

Gift exchange was over, so when Ron pulled Harry towards the door, he protested. “We’re being rude,” he whispered.

Molly beamed. “Go on, Harry. Ronnie has a surprise.”

When they got outside, Harry gaped. “What--?”

Grinning, Ron led Harry towards the green Ford Anglia. “Let’s take a ride!”

They flew over the trees. Ron pressed a button and they hovered, the lights of the Burrow twinkling in the distance.

“Brilliant,” Harry sighed, cuddling close.

Ron relaxed. “I thought you’d enjoy this.”

Harry giggled. “I thought you had another type of ride in mind.”

Ron smirked. “Now that you mention it...”

~


End file.
